Jealous
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Lo que los celos, el alcohol, el deseo y la pasión pueden provocar... One-shot Lemon


**OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA un nuevo one-shot pero este será lemoooooooooooon**

**PD: No soy pervertida U.U**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece (°u°)/**

.

.

.

**IKUTO POV**

No hay nada peor que ver a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro hombre…

Estábamos todos en la sala (Kukai, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Tadase, Amu, Yuni (la novia de Ikuto)) de la casa de campo de los Hinamori, estábamos de vacaciones y se suponía que esa tarde nos iríamos de regreso.

Pero, las cosas salieron de control, totalmente tomados, la mayoría estaban descontrolados, con excepción a mí que aún tenía cordura, Amu y Kairi que se encontraba enfermo en la recámara.

-Buenoo chiii-hip-cosh Yaya ir-irá a ver a Ka-kairi a ver como shi-como shigue-hip-Yaya salió tambaleándose por las escaleras mientras reía mientras se tropezaba. Utau bailaba con Kukai de una manera muy calurosa, Rima estaba durmiendo al lado de Nagi. Yuni dormía con la cabeza en mis piernas inconsciente. Y Amu estaba sobre las piernas de Tadase como lo estuvo toda la tarde en cuanto empezamos a beber. Amu y yo fuimos novios hace unos años, pero, me equivoqué y la perdí.

Ahora era novia de Tadase y le "pertenecía" a él…

Trataba de ignorarlos mientras veía como Tadase tocaba las níveas piernas de Amu debajo de su falda a cuadros totalmente inconsciente, aunque Amu estaba menos tomada el ambiente ponía caliente a cualquiera, ella lo besaba gustosa, se dejaba acariciar y besar. El celular de ella sonó y por primera vez ella se levantó de sus piernas para hablar más a gusto.

Duró tanto hablando que cuando regresó los idiotas de Kukai y Utau se estaban divirtiendo en la barra y Tadase se había dormido ¿Qué idiota se duerme cuando no más de 15 minutos tenía a una belleza entre sus piernas? Bueno al menos no la seguirá tocando, me moría de celos cada vez que tenía que verlos juntos, cada vez que ella le trataba con cariño, cada vez que ella le entregaba los besos que me pertenecían por derecho, quería matar a Tadase. Amu se sentó a su lado viendo a su alrededor con cara de "Maldición, mañana tendré que limpiar" me miró y yo le sonreí pícaramente ella apartó su mirada. Su falda de cuadros morada, su camisa mangas ¾ color negra sujetada con un lazo arriba de su vientre que dejaba ver su apetecible piercing y más abajo su tatuaje el cual decía "sex" abajo del ombligo, algo despeinada mallas negras y tacones de aguja la hacían ver totalmente exquisita y excitante.

No evité imaginarme esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la penetraba con fuerza y ella me pedía con sus gemidos que siguiera torturándola y matándola de placer. No evité imaginar cómo quitaba esa falda con mis dientes seguida de sus mallas mientras acariciaba su intimidad. O como pasaba mi lengua dentro de sus apetecibles pechos mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y lo jalaba con fuerza. Su sensual vos me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Iré por un analgésico ¿Quieres uno?-negué. Se veía algo molesta seguro notó como la veía…Jajaja-No, Gracias muñeca-lo pensé por un segundo-Te amo.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó-no empieces a molestarme-Se levantó del sillón en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirle te amo a una de mis mejores amigas?-Ella negó y subió las escaleras.

Una estupenda idea rondó por mi cabeza, serás mía Hinamori…

Dejé suavemente la cabeza de Yuni en el sillón, siento tener que engañarla pero la mujer que amo está subiendo esas escaleras.

Kukai y Utau se perdieron en dirección al cuarto de visitas. Inmediatamente subí y entré a la habitación de Amu.

-Estúpidas pastillas-Ahí estaba ella, provocándome se le habían caído las pastillas y estaba juntándolas dejándome ver su trasero adornado de lencería realmente pequeña, perdí el control, cerré la puerta con seguro, me acerqué a ella y dibujé el camino de su columna desde la colita hasta su nuca con mí dedo como lo solía hacer antes, ella giró rápidamente.

**AMU POV**

-Estúpidas pastillas-me dispuse a levantarlas del suelo y escuché la puerta, pensé que era la del cuarto de al lado, escuché pasos y creí que era Tadase junté la última barra de pastillas y sentí un dedo subir por mi columna… ¡No puede ser! Me giré bruscamente y ahí estaba Ikuto.

Sus ojos reflejaban una sed de hambre, de lujuria, de deseo yo retrocedí. Él rápidamente me empujó contra la pared acorralándome en ella.

-¿Q-qu-qué haces?-él tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza dejándome a su merced-¡Ikuto!-dije alarmada.

-Sh sh sh- con una de sus manos viró mi rostro y susurró a mi oído-¿Qué pretendes con darme celos? ¿Que me quiera vengar? Pues lo lograste-tragué grueso mientras el pasaba su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi lóbulo. Inconscientemente mis piernas se doblaron provocando que las rozara con el miembro de Ikuto. El soltó un suspiro en mi oído el cual hizo que yo lo imitara. Me separé de él.

-¿Qué quieres Ikuto? Déjame. Estoy con Tadase, no juegues conmigo-él tomo mi rostro con su gran mano y me obligó a mirarlo.

-¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE JUEGA CONMIGO?-gritó furioso-¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE SE BURLA CONTÁNDOMELO TODO CON LA EXCUSA DE "TODO QUEDÓ EN EL PASADO" "SEAMOS AMIGOS"?

-¡DÉJAME! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE Y ME DESTROSASTE! ¡AHORA DÉJAME HACER MI VIDA!... ¡TE ODIO!-me miró aún enojado.

-¡Mentirosa!-me besó fieramente mientras ejercía presión en mis brazos, bajó sus besos por mi cuello mientras mordía suavemente. Mientras yo me removía empeorando la situación.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te ah odio! ¡Te odio!-subió a mi oído y susurró.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!-quedé de piedra. Tomó mi mentón obligándome a verlo.

-No me hagas esto, me duele el corazón al pensar que puedo ser yo el que obtiene todo de ti y no él ¡Te amo princesa! ¡Te necesito! ¡Necesito que seas mía!-volvió a besarme esta vez con ternura.

Yo no dejaba de forcejear, él metió su lengua en mi cavidad haciendo que inevitablemente correspondiera y cediera ante él. Cuando lo notó dejó de aprisionar mis muñecas, yo instintivamente coloqué mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricié. Él tomó mis piernas y rodeó con ellas su cintura acariciándolas fervientemente. Mi sexo estaba sobre el suyo provocándome cosquillas en el vientre.

-¡Ik-Ikuto!

-¡Te amo!-volvió a besar mi cuello. Nos separó de la pared y caminó hasta la cama dejándome bajo su cuerpo apoyándose de manos y rodillas sobre mí, me miró dulcemente y yo posé mis manos en su espalda atrayéndolo a mí.

**IKUTO POV**

Besé sus labios mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda. Empecé a bajar mis besos por su cuello hasta el inicio de su camisa y quité botón por botón la molesta prenda. Con su ayuda la quité por completo dejando ver sus pechos por debajo del sostén de encaje negro, con mi boca empecé a besar sus pechos por encima de la tela, con mis manos buscaba el broche del sostén y al encontrarlo, lo quité dejando ver los mismos pechos de hace unos años con un tamaño mucho mayor. Hambriento tomé su centro y empecé a succionarlo mientras tomaba el otro con mi mano y pellizcaba su centro, ella se retorcía mientras yo hacía círculos con mi lengua y apretaba el otro con fuerza. Amu gemía desesperada mi miembro arremetía contra su intimidad dejé su seno e hice lo mismo con el otro.

Pasé mi lengua entre sus pechos, por su cuello hasta su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón el cuál mordí para que ella abriera su boca.

Mi lengua acarició sus labios y mis dientes los mordieron, se hincharon y pusieron rojos, me miraba con lujuria y algo de desesperación, besé salvajemente su boca mientras apretaba sus pechos, rodeó sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo más presión y pegando mi pecho a los suyos.

Bajé hasta su falda y con rapidez quité su cinturón, llevé a Amu hasta el borde de la cama y me arrodillé en el piso, tomé sus piernas y quité sus zapatos, subí a quitar sus mallas y mientras subía besaba sus piernas. Puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros y con mi boca quité el hilo accidentalmente rozando su húmeda intimidad con mis labios. Gimió sonoramente mientras arqueaba su espalda. Terminé de quitar su prenda y volví a poner sus piernas en mis hombros. Besé sus muslos hasta acercarme a su centro y dándole tiempo a que se desesperara paré. Luego de escuchar un "idiota" la callé pasando mi lengua por toda su cavidad varias veces, lentamente. Empecé a succionar su clítoris y metí mi lengua en su cavidad, logrando un chillido de sus labios, se retorcía deliciosamente gimiendo sonoramente y pronunciando mi nombre con deseo.

**AMU POV**

Ikuto dejó de penetrarme con su lengua y de pronto sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí gemí con sorpresa y cerré mis ojos, sentía mis mejillas arder y los suspiros eran incontrolables. Sentí como Ikuto subió a la altura de mis labios y sin poder abrir mis ojos me besó salvajemente, mis manos bajaron torpemente hasta el final de su camiseta y acaricié su tripa, en medio del beso metió un dedo más y aumentó la velocidad dejé de besarlo y empecé a gemir con más fuerza.

-Dime que me amas o paro-dijo bajando el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-No ¡ah! te odio-metió un tercer dedo y con gran fuerza volvió a embestirme creí que me iba a venir en ese momento.

- Dime que me amas, Amu-dijo volviendo a bajar le velocidad esta vez sacando su mano de mi intimidad. Todo quedó en silencio.

-Te o…-metió cuatro dedos bruscamente haciéndome gritar y gemir descontroladamente mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando iba llegando al clímax-¡TE AMO!- Gemí sonoramente cuando finalicé. Aferrándome a su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti-me miró dulcemente y limpió su mano con su lengua. Me besó y yo empecé a subir su camisa dejándome ver su torso perfecto. Me puse sobre él y con mi lengua empecé a lamer su cuello, dejaba pequeñas marcas y subí a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo y chupándolo, él apretaba mi trasero metiendo un dedo en mi cavidad. Nos besamos apasionadamente y empecé a bajar por su torso salado besando su cuerpo dándole todo el afecto que no pude darle en todos estos años.

Me encontré con el cierre de su pantalón y su cinturón blanco, con rapidez le quité el pantalón y metí mi mano por debajo de su bóxer y saqué su miembro y empecé a masajearlo mientras lamía su punta, me lo metí de lleno en la boca y empecé a succionar con fuerza. Ikuto se sentó en la cama y gimió con fuerza tomó mi cabello e hizo mi cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes sentí su esencia en mi boca, me jaló del cabello y me dejó a la altura de sus labios, me besó fuertemente y me dejó debajo de él besándome y acariciándome susurrándome lo mucho que me amaba.

-¿Lista?-asentí y él subió mis piernas a sus hombros y pasó su miembro por mi entrada, violentamente me penetró.

-¡IKUTO!-empezó a embestirme con más fuerza, la posición me hacía ver estrellitas sus embestidas provocaban un brusco vaivén, de repente y sin decir nada me puso a gatas. Y volvió a penetrarme esta vez con más fuerza, se arrecostó en mi pecho y apretó mis pechos. Mi respiración era pesada y descontrolada. Sus embestidas se volvieron salvajes y me apoyé sobre los codos quejándome de placer.

-Eres tan, tan deliciosa y eres mía-dijo agarrándome por el pecho y levantándome con él. Puse mis manos en su sedoso cabello. Se acostó en la cama conmigo encima sin dejar de penetrarme me puso de medio lado y alzó la pierna que quedaba arriba y la pasó al otro lado de su cuerpo dejándome de frente a él mientras besaba mi cuello y yo acariciaba su cabello y rozaba sus orejas, aumentó su velocidad y empezamos a hiperventilarnos las penetraciones eran salvajes, los gemidos retumbaban en la habitación estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax.

-¡TE AMO!-me corrí como nunca. Ikuto me penetró una vez más y se corrió dentro de mí gimió roncamente y se apoyó en mí, después de unos segundos volviendo a la normalidad salió de y se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo a él, me besó prolongadamente y se separó.

-Nunca te olvides de que te amo-me volvió a besar cerré mis ojos y entre besos nos íbamos quedando dormidos…

Terminado :D espero que les guste no he actualizado mis otros fics por que tenía la compu en revisión D: espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado


End file.
